1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for electroporating tissue in which micropores have been formed, for collecting and monitoring biological fluid from the tissue, or for delivery of substances into the tissue.
2. Discussion of the Art
Electroporation of tissue, such as skin, is used to enhance the permeability of the tissue, to facilitate the collection from, or delivery of substances to, the tissue. Electroporation used alone for enhancing the permeability of tissue, such as skin, has limited applications and utility.
Other techniques for enhancing the permeability of tissue surfaces have been developed. One such technology is the microporation of tissue, wherein the tissue surface, such as the skin or mucosal layer, is physically breached by the formation of micropores, approximately 1-1000 .mu.m in diameter. This technology is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/776,863, filed Feb. 7, 1997, and entitled "Microporation Of Human Skin For Drug Delivery and Monitoring Applications," the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Microporation of tissue, such as skin, has been proven significantly effective in the collection of fluids, such as interstitial fluid, for the purposes of quantitating an analyte in the interstitial fluid.
There is, however, room for improving and enhancing the capabilities of microporation and electroporation. In particular, it is desirable to combine the benefits of electroporation and microporation.